OneShot Hinata no Hana
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Sasuke una vez cumplida su meta...su alma no encuentra paz, pero una noche de luna llena todo cambió al ver danzar al ángel que le traería de vuelta la luz y calma.SasuHinaLemón


**Hinata no Hana**

**Epilogo**

El guerrero de la Luz aprendió que Dios usa la soledad para enseñar la convivencia…  
Usa la rabia para mostrar el infinito valor de la paz.  
Usa el tedio para resaltar la importancia de la aventura y del abandono.  
Dios usa el silencio para enseñar sobre la responsabilidad de las palabras. Usa el cansancio para que pueda comprender el valor del despertar. Usa la enfermedad para resaltar la bendición de la salud.  
Dios usa el fuego para enseñar sobre el agua. Usa la tierra para que se comprenda el valor del aire. Usa la muerte para mostrar la importancia de la vida.

Frase extraída del libro **"El Guerrero de la Luz"** de Paulo Coelho

-------------------------------------------------------------

Le había ganado, por fin le había vencido…logré matarle, pero no me siento satisfecho…"algo" me falta…  
Camino sin rumbo fijo, no logro ver nada a mi paso, todo…luce tan oscuro…  
Solo siento frío, mucho frío rodeando y llenando cada parte de mi…cada centímetro de mi piel…  
Después de todo ese Dobe tenía razón, la venganza…aquello solo me ha dejado más vació que antes, ya nada será igual…ya nada podría ser igual…  
Asía donde me dirijo? Eso ni yo mismo lo se…solo he caminado sin detenerme…  
Tal vez solo busco la muerte, tal vez solo busco desaparecer…quiero encontrar la paz, la cual creí que llegaría con conseguir mi meta, mi objetivo…  
Vengar a mis padres y Clan  
Seh…tal vez eso mismo es lo que busco, y para eso es que sigo peleando…derrotando a sujetos sumamente fuertes  
Pero ninguno ha logrado lastimarme de muerte, nadie ha conseguido llevarme a tan anhelado descanso…  
Mi alma está agotada, ya no creo en nada. Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, yo…ya la he perdido… ¿Qué más queda?  
Solo un vacío que crece con cada anochecer, con cada pesadilla de las almas de los que asesinado. Ellas son las que me atormentan sin dejarme descansar en paz…  
Pero no puedo reclamar, no tengo derecho a hacerlo…esto es lo que yo sembré, lo que sembró mi odio y orgullo…ahora tengo que cargar con ello lo que me reste de vida…  
Y como ya era costumbre, una de esas tantas noches había despertado lleno de pavor y sudor…  
Seh…todavía lo recuerdo, una extraña noche de luna llena…ni una sola pizca de viento, un silencio profundo en un sombrío y oscuro bosque. A cualquiera le hubiera asustado, creería que alguien o "algo" le atacaría en cualquier momento…demo eso a mi me valía, pelearía si era necesario…y si era derrotado, si muriese en ese momento, sería feliz…al fin mi alma podría descansar en paz, esas terribles pesadillas…no me atormentarían más…  
Pero nada venía, nadie me atacó…seguía vivo ¿Vivo¡Ja! No se que significa exactamente esa palabra, porque si vivir es pasar por todo lo que me ha tocado atravesar…prefiero mil veces la muerte

Era mejor seguir mi camino, aquel que veían mis oscuros e inexpresivos ojos…los cuales por unos instantes fueron cegados por una despampanante luz, un hermoso resplandor violeta…  
¿Qué era? No lograba divisar bien aún…mi visión volvía a mí poco a poco… ¿Un ángel? Eso lo primero que pensé ¿Es que acaso me había muerto ya? No, eso no podía ser…mi alma no merece irse al paraíso, seguro el demonio será quien venga por esta oscura alma mía.Ese bello ser que danzaba sobre el agua, lo que le rodeaba era…pureza, su brillo solo podía igualar a la de la luna…aquella luna llena que iluminaba esta noche tan oscura…bueno, ya no le veía tan cubierta…seguro es por ella, por esté "ángel" de largo cabello…¿su color? No se…no logró distinguirlo por los anillos de agua  
Como quisiera sentir la pureza de esos anillos en mi, tal vez traería algo de vida a mi casi extinto espíritu  
Quiero acercarme, demo… ¿y si desaparece¿Y si es solo una ilusión? Ya no estoy para cuentos de hadas y ángeles. No después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar…  
Así que sin miedo me acerque sigilosamente, ya podía verle mejor…era…una mujer…su belleza superaba a todas las que he conocido…  
Me sintió, asustada paro de danzar, los hilos que formaban aquellos anillos de agua fueron desapareciendo…una chica más o menos de mi edad fue lo que quedo y un intenso color carmesí en sus mejillas se apoderaba poco a poco mientras trataba de cubrir su desnudez ante mí.  
Y yo si poder despegar mis ojos de todo su ser…sus ojos plateados, no me había equivocado…la luna, el brillo de ese gran astro se encontraba en ellos…tan puros como el agua de aquel lago y con el resplandor de su timidez…  
Tenía que conocer su nombre, no podría quedarme tranquilo si no supiera como se llama la persona que me iluminaba con su pureza en estos momentos. Aquello sería peor que esta vida de mierda, esta que solo a traído tinieblas a mi paso…a mí alrededor  
Pero tú seguías sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tenías vergüenza…y aunque no me gustase la idea de no admirar tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo, accedí a que te vistieras…que tomaras aquellas ropas que con cuidado estaban dobladas a un costado  
Me gire, dándote la espalda…esperaría que te las pusieras, pero no sin antes advertirte que no intentases escapar…solo asentiste con nerviosismo y tomaste tus ropas mientras volteaba  
Y cuando creí que ya era el suficiente tiempo, volví a verte…para hablarte demo…habías desaparecido…  
Más, se que no eras una ilusión…que tu belleza no era solo un simple espejismo…  
Ahora tenía un motivo para seguir viviendo, para soportar los tormentos de los cadáveres que me acompañan…soportaría la soledad de mi camino con la fe de volverte a ver, de que me toparía contigo una vez más…y la luz que despides me bañará otra vez, algo en mi interior me decía que solo tú podías curarme…que solo tú podías sanar mis heridas que aún no cicatrizaban…

"Quien sabe si el destino quiso ponerte en mi camino… ¿Por qué no me brindaría una segunda oportunidad?"

No importa cuanto me tarde, se que el momento en que te vuelva a ver…el tiempo se detendrá. Y cuando pase…no te dejaré escapar…  
Seh…soy caprichoso, realmente siempre lo he sido…y tú eres lo que he deseado siempre…  
Eres un ángel para este demonio…eres el resplandor de mis penumbras

-------------------------------------------------

Los días transcurrían como de costumbre, demo no perdía la esperanza de volverte a ver…de toparme contigo nuevamente…y ser iluminado por la luz de tu pureza.  
Y como era costumbre me encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, solo esperando el toparme contigo, demo extrañamente no me ha tocado enfrentamiento alguno…eso si era raro, de por sí suelo tener aunque sea un encuentro diario…No le di importancia, solo fije mi vista al cielo…me encanta observar los atardeceres, aquellos colores amarillos y naranjas…me relajan, dos aves vuelan en tan extenso cielo…parecían jugar, les envidió…lucen tan…libres.  
Me pregunto si a tu lado me sentiría igual? Si ambos podremos volar juntos alguna vez hacía un atardecer como estos hermosos pájaros, aquello sería maravilloso…  
Me dispongo a seguir mi camino, cuando veo que alguien viene corriendo en dirección mía…al pasar a mi lado, todo aquello transcurrió en cámara lenta…

Sasuke: "…Eres tú…"

Me giré para verte, te alejabas…y un sujeto iba tras tu persona… ¿Un ninja? Decidí seguirlos, no podía dejar que nada te pasase…no lo permitiría.  
Te detuviste he hiciste unos sellos…esos ojos…esa mirada yo la he visto en alguna parte…

Al tiempo después ese sujeto yacía en el suelo, le habías derrotado…demo, por tal esfuerzo has caído desmayada también…Quise acercarme, pero unas voces se aproximaban…debía permanecer oculto. Aunque les seguiría…no iba a perder esta oportunidad, te había encontrado nuevamente y esta vez conseguiría conocerte…saber tu nombre, todo de ti  
Para mi sorpresa fue saber que eras una ninja de Konoha, tus compañeros…ya los recordaba…logré recordar también en donde había visto esos ojos como los tuyos, aquel mismo color…Hyuuga Neji…  
Una Hyuuga, la chica por la cual he sentido que puedo volver a vivir…resultó ser del Clan que tanto rivalizaba con el mío en el pasado…Curioso, simplemente…curioso

Pero no me importó, para mi eso era lo de menos…después de todo mi Clan está casi extinto, soy el último que queda y a mi ese tipo de rivalidades…no me van ni me vienen. Así que les seguí a Konoha, por supuesto que no iba a dejar que me descubriesen…soy muy bueno escabulléndome y ni se enterarán que estoy aquí, si me viese ese Dobe de Naruto no tardaría para hacer un escándalo pensando en que he decidido volver, demo…no quiero, no voy a volver…este lugar solo me trae malos recuerdos…

Y ahí me encontraba, frente a la mansión de los Hyuuga…te había visto entrar en ella, solo una sonrisa se ha dibujado en mi…nunca pensé en hacer esto ¡Ja! Yo el gran Uchiha Sasuke, el "Vengador"…esta siguiendo a una chica, la cual solo ha visto una vez y desde ese entonces no ha podido olvidarse de ella…  
Bueno, ya me encontraba aquí ¿Por qué no entrar a hablarte¿Qué tenía que perder?

No me fue difícil dar con tu habitación, el aroma era inconfundible…suerte que la ventana se encontraba abierta, pudiendo acceder sin problemas a su interior...  
Te encontrabas tan metida en tus pensamientos que no te percataste de mi presencia, y yo no podía evitar el acercarme con sigilo…te veías tan indefensa sobre tu cama, con tus ojos cerrados…tu respiración tan…calmada y la mía iba tomando con cada paso más intensidad…Lo se, tengo poco "tino", demo…no lo pude resistir…siempre he actuado por instinto y por este mismo ahora me encontraba sobre ti, tus ojos abriéndose rápidamente al sentirme…ibas a gritar, demo…tape tu boca mientras te pedía que no lo hicieras, que no iba a hacerte daño…OK. Se que era difícil de creer, un sujeto entra en plena noche a tu pieza y se sitúa sobre tuyo y no piensa dañarte? Como para no creer, lo se…y ni yo mismo me lo creía…realmente no sabía si iba a poder contener por mucho tiempo esas ansias de probar tu cuerpo, de sentirte por completo  
Tu solo asentiste con timidez e inseguridad, y yo saque mi mano de tu boca…

Hinata:…U-Uchiha-san?...

Sasuke:…S-Si

Extraño, primera chica que me llama por mi apellido y no por mi nombre…ahora que recuerdo, ella era la única que no me perseguía…que no andaba pegándoseme como lapa, eso siempre me molesto…Me hacía pensar que todas las chicas eran unas tontas y sin orgullo, pero tu eres diferente en su totalidad y eso me cautiva por completo…

No podía dejar de mirarte, es que esto era más fuerte que yo…nunca lo había sentido y debo decir que no me desagrada para nada, y menos si la persona que me lo está haciendo sentir…eres tú

Luces tan…apetitosa, tu timidez es algo que alimenta este calor que crece en mí y llena cada parte de mi cuerpo

Hinata:…ano…etto…

Pero no te deje terminar, lo siento mucho demo…esto es más que yo y no puedo detenerlo por más tiempo, así que posé mis labios sobre los tuyos con extremo cuidado…suavidad, al notar que fue correspondido luego de unos segundos…tomó más pasión de mi parte, más intensidad mientras dejaba caer mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo y mis manos revolviendo tu cabello

Nuestros pulmones pedían un poco de aire…ambos habíamos quedado sin aliento, te miré y pude ver lo extasiada que estabas…pero sin dejar ese rosado bajo tus ojos, aquello te hace ver tan…niña

Sasuke:…H-Hinata…te deseo, te he deseado desde que te vi en aquel lago…- te dije así sin más, tu solo me mirabas expectante…seguro observabas mis expresiones para notar si todo lo que te decía era cierto, si aquello era verdadero…-…no he dejado de pensar en ti…te has vuelto mi razón de…vivir, aquella luz de esperanza…

Sentí el suave contacto de tu mano en mi mejilla, te miré a los ojos…a perderme en aquella mirada plateada

Hinata:…Y-Yo…no se…pero…tampoco he podido dejar de pensar…en ti, t-todo esto me es tan…c-confuso

Sasuke:…e-es como si te hubiese esperado siempre, como si tú existieras…

Hinata:…s-solo para ti…-termino ella

Este solo asintió, para luego volver a besarle e ir descendiendo por su cuello…dando un pequeño mordisco, broto un poco de sangre el cual lamió con lujuria…más al sentir la tensión del cuerpo de la morena que soltaba un leve gemido ante tal contacto…

El Uchiha se quito la parte de arriba de tu traje y lo lanzó al suelo mientras le decía…

Sasuke:…te estuve esperando siempre, eres tú…la que provoca esto en mí…

**Pov. Sasuke:-**

Se acercó a mi, atrayendo sus labios a los míos…se que deseaba esto tanto como yo, es extraño…pero mientras te beso, recorro tu cuerpo con mis manos…todo esto, es como si ya lo hubiera si tu cuerpo, cada parte de el…me perteneciese, como si ya le conociese…como si toda la vida le hubiera esperado ¿Es que estabas destinada para mi?  
Mientras beso tu cuello con deseo, mis manos bajan a tu sexo…siento como tu cuerpo se tensó al solo sentir mi mano, más al sentirme frotar el lugar con suavidad…podía sentir tu calor en ese lugar, tus uñas clavarse en mi espada…todo eso te daba un gran placer y eso que aún estabas con ropa…

Con cada caricia probada de tus dulces labios…fuimos desasiéndonos de nuestras prendas sin control, necesitábamos amarnos…aquello ya estaba fuera de control alguno, solo nos dejábamos llevar por nuestros deseos…sabíamos que todo esto era algo que iba más allá de toda lógica, más allá de todo entendimiento, como si nuestros cuerpos hablaran por si solos…como si ellos supieran exactamente que hacer y donde dar placer… ¿Acaso ya te conocía?  
Tu cuerpo es lo más precioso que mis ojos han podido ver, ya lo sabía desde esa noche en aquel lago…tu piel, esa luz que despides…todo de ti

Sasuke:…E-Eres solo…para mí – te dije entre besos…aquellos que daba sobre tus pechos y provocaban incontenibles emociones en todo tu ser

Hinata:…d-desde…siempre…Argh…-no pudiste terminar, mi mano había descendido bajo tu pequeña pantaleta…dentro de tu sexo

Mi mano seguía jugando en su interior y tu cuerpo daba espasmos de placer, todo de ti ardía con cada movimientos de mis dedos…mientras yo solo disfrutaba de todo aquello, de ver lo que ocasionaba en ti…solo media sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro al sentir lo húmeda que te encontrabas…totalmente dispuesta a mi  
Saque por completo de mi camino molesta prenda ante una mirada tuya en la cual se reflejaba el calor en tu interior y esa timidez que jamás te abandona…  
Te sentaste sobre la cama y gateaste asía mi, luces tan…sensual, todo de ti si que me pone……

Sasuke:…Argh…"P-Pero…que…argh…"

Eso si que no me lo esperaba, me habías sacado completamente de mis pensamientos…habías bajado con suavidad mis boxers y tu lengua hacía suyo con aquello que estaba en su interior, esta vez era yo el que arqueaba su cuerpo de placer…el que no hallaba donde sujetarse ante tal acto, solo podía morder mi labio inferior conteniendo aquellos gemidos que mi boca deseaba soltar…revolvía tu azulado cabello que tanto me gustaba…

Sasuke:…H-Hinata…argh…ya…detente…argh…

Tu solo levantaste tu mirada y sonreíste…provocaste que aquella se dibujará en mi también, antes de que te tumbará bajo mío nuevamente  
Estaba dispuesto a hacerte mía por completo, de que nuestros cuerpos descargasen todo el ardor de su interior…y tus ojos me enseñaban que tú también lo deseabas…así me fui introduciendo suavemente en tu interior, eras virgen y con sumo cuidado pase aquella barrera una lágrima broto de uno de tus ojos…no pudo seguir su recorrido ya que con un beso no se lo permití

Sasuke:…descuida, seré cuidadoso- te dije con suavidad, tu solo asentiste…confiabas en mi

Lentamente, muy suave fui envistiéndote y tu cuerpo seguía el movimiento de mis caderas…entre besos y gemidos ahogados nuestros cuerpos pedían más intensidad, el vaivén de nuestros sexos tomaban con cada segundo más fuerza…más velocidad

Besándonos sin control para no ser escuchados fue que llegamos al Clímax, ambos cuerpos sudados uno sobre el otro…agotados…fuimos cayendo dormidos…

-----------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente…un rayo de sol que se escabullo por aquellas cortinas que eran mecidas por la brisa mañanera fue a dar a mi rostro…despertándome  
Primera noche en tanto tiempo sin pesadilla alguna, eras tu lo se…la luz que despides ahuyenta los fantasmas de mi pasado…  
Talvez si nos conocíamos desde antes, talvez antes de nacer…quizás, en otra vida…Aunque hubiera deseado que nos hubiésemos topado antes, así no me hubiera sentido tan solo…así no te hubieras sentido tan sola…  
Pero eso ya no importa, lo único importante ahora es que ya estamos juntos y que por nada en este mundo perderé esto…ya no volveré a caer en las tinieblas, porque tu has logrado sacarme de aquella oscura cueva en la que estaba preso, con tu sola presencia has iluminado todo mi ser y alma…todo por el calor de tu mirada…

Sasuke:…tu mirada de…ángel

**Fuiste abriendo tus ojos mientras acomodabas tu cuerpo al mío…**

Hinata:…mmm…b-buenos d-días

Sasuke:…buenos días

Se que problemas vendrán, tu Clan no permitirá esto lo se…demo, nada importará...porque estamos juntos…porque ya nada me separará de ti, porque tu naciste para mi…porque yo te pertenezco…Y nada ni nadie me hará volver a las sombras, no perderé nuevamente la luz de mi vida…aunque tenga que luchar contra el mundo entero ¡lo haré! Si es necesario…  
Todo para estar en tus brazos, y despertar todas las mañanas envuelto en ellos y sentir el dulce aroma que despides…Aquel aroma que solo despide la más bella flor…aquella que florece en momentos de tempestad, en el más crudo invierno…tan blanca y pura como ninguna…

Sasuke:…Hinata no Hana – dijo en un suave susurro

Hinata: H-Huh?...dijiste algo?

Solo sonreí ante tu mirada confusa, aquella desapareció cuando te bese para luego decirte

Sasuke:…Siempre te protegeré, no temas nunca...porque siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Nada nos separara

Hinata:..H-Hai…

Y luego sonreíste con aquella dulzura que solo esta en ti, te atraje más a mi cuerpo y solo disfrutamos del momento…de nuestro momento

**Fin Pov. Sasuke:-**

Fin:-


End file.
